No harm in a little blush
by Edit Username65354
Summary: It was a normal day for Ash, Dawn and Brock. However, an embarrassing accident leads to Ash and Dawn coming to terms with their feelings for each other. Not a large amount of Fluff. Very mild suggestive themes. Pearlshipping!


**No harm in a little blush**

QuCo

Ash and Dawn Fanfiction

Why would you look at that it's my first fanfiction?

One-shot

R&R

Aaaaa, the beauty of an orange setting sun as a flock of pidgetto flew over the horizon. A slight breeze brought the summer scent across the land as our favourite bluenette trainer sat on one of the edges of Mountain Coronet, enjoying the view while the boys set up camp in a clearing they found in the mountain's vegetation. Piplup was peacefully asleep on her lap. She gently stroke piplup's head. She would have enjoyed the tranquillity more if there wasn't such a loud commotion behind her.

"Brock, could you hand me all the number five of the tent poles?"

''Here, I'm still pretty sure that that we should have put number two through those loops, don't you think Ash?''

''I know what I'm doing'' Ash uttered with a slight annoyance evident in his voice

''If you say so'' Brock replied as he sceptically eyed the mutated form of a 'tent'.

"Okay, Brock! Pull that rope over there! Heave! Heave! Heave!" Ash shouted on the other side of the small 2 man tent as he too pulled the support rope, to make this Franken- tent raise.

"Pika pi!'' Pikachu fist pumped the air as he encourage his trainer and his trainer's best friend.

After about another twenty minutes of toiling, the two boys were done, and it was far from perfect, emphasize on _'far'_. The roof of the tent was bend inwards and a few poles were sticking out into the air.

"Not too shabby'' Ash said with a smile of pride for the creation in front of him.

"I guess'' Brock replied with uncertainty roughly at the same time when Dawn stood up from where she was sitting. She made her way towards the monstrosity which was only couple of feet away. She had to suppress a giggle when she saw the boys' tent so that she wouldn't hurt their feelings.

"Do you guys need some help? Since it's your first time setting up a tent and all that.'' Dawn offered with a smile directed towards Ash

"What do you mean? The tent looks perfect!" Ash uttered.

''Okay, if you say so'' Dawn replied as she took out her own tent from her Piplup themed bag. She effortlessly threw her tent into the air, and to the boys' amazement her tent was set up perfectly when it touched the ground. The boys were in a state of shock to say the least. They both stared at Dawn and her tent, back and forth, with their mouths agape. Ash was paralysed, ' _is there nothing this girl can't do perfectly'_ he thought.

"Well, I going to take a walk down the river to get water for the night, I'll be back in a bit'' Dawn said with a huge smile plastered on her face because of the facial expressions she had managed to give the boys.

"Dammit it's already six thirty, and I still haven't started with dinner,'' Brock said as he walk away from the frozen Ash while mumbling something about a stupid tent of some sort taking up all the time.

' _How did she do that? How come all she does is so, perfect? Those people who say nobody is perfect have clearly never met Dawn. I mean every time she gives me that gorgeous smile of hers, my whole body heats up. Her face radiates a beauty that will make the setting sun feel ashamed, and DAMN she has such a beautiful body''_ it was at this thought that Ash started to blush.

''ash… Ash… ASH… ASH!'' Brock shouted as he was bundling up wood for a fire, "Earth to Ash! Wakey wakey.'' Brock continued, "I am going to reheat some of the left-overs from last night."

At the moment, food was mentioned Ash awoke from his thoughts with a bit of drool in the corner of his mouth.

"Were you thinking naughty thoughts about Dawn again?" Brock asked with a smirk

"W-h-h-h-aat! Of course not'' Ash stuttered. Brock who was Ash's companion for years knew Ash well enough to know when he's lying.

"Then why do you have a slight blush with a bit of drool in the corner of your mouth?" Ash hastily wiped his mouth with his t-shirt to hide the evidence of his perverted thoughts. Even though some say Ash is dense when it comes to female attraction, it doesn't change the fact that he's a man, and like any other man before him it's quite normal to have these 'thoughts'. "Okay fine perhaps I was'' Ash admitted

"You know Ash, sometimes I feel like I know you too good" Brock said with a grin, "would you please go fetch Dawn down at the river while I give the Pokémon their food.''

"Sure.'' Was all Ash said as he hung his head in shame for thinking such dirty thoughts or perhaps only ashamed of being caught? He slowly made his descent towards the river since the moonlight was his only guide down this mountain.

One downside of going on a pokémon journey is that there isn't always a way to cleanse oneself, a fact Dawn had to learn the hard way. Her clothes were sticky and she was pretty sure she reeked. So it is only natural that Dawn would have taken a bath in the hot spring she accidentally came across. The hot spring was situated in quite a secluded place since it was surrounded by the forest vegetation.

"Aaaaa Piplup doesn't this water feel so soothing on your skin?" Dawn said as she carefully placed her head on the edge of the spring so that her hair wouldn't get wet.

"Pii-plup" the pokémon mumbled as she laid on her back, giving in to the relaxing effects of the water. Both trainer and pokémon were soon lost in the calming effects the hot spring had on their tired bodies.

Little did they know that Ash, only separated by a couple of meters then, was coming closer in the search of Dawn. Was it not for Dawn who sneezed, Ash would have walked right past them.

"Buddy did you hear that?" Ash whispered to his starter pokémon

"Pika" Pikachu replied in the same hushed tone.

Ash turned his head away from Pikachu and narrowed his eyes as he looked in the direction he heard the sound. He slowly turned his head back to Pikachu, "You know buddy, I never would have thought I would see a sneezing bush". Pikachu sweet dropped and hit his trainer on the head with its paw.

"Hey, what was that fo-"

"HAACHUUUUU" the 'bush' sneezed again.

"Pikachu, I think were might be somebody behind the bush" Ash spoke, his worlds let only to Pikachu bowing his head in shame while shaking his head ever so lightly, "Pi" was al it replied.

Ash slowly crept towards the bush with Pikachu on his shoulder. He kneeled at the bush and moved the leaves out of the way, as gently as he could so that the person on the other side wouldn't become aware of his presence. His eyes widened in shock at the image before him. The moonlight reflected on Dawn's flawless skin, her blue hair was illuminated by it. She looked like a goddess to say the very least. Now Ash was by no means a pervert, so he was happy that her private parts couldn't be seen thanks to the steam. He slowly backed up, away from the bush, since he didn't want to invade her privacy even more. He suddenly lost his balance and felt forward. Pikachu and he both hit the rocky edge of the hot spring hard. This led to a loud scream from Dawn. She jumped up hastily and grab her clothes next to the spring so that she can cover as much as possible skin.

"Wh-wh-WHO ARE YOU!" She screamed

"Dawn relax, it is not as it seems"

She narrowed her eyes as wondered to whom that familiar voice belonged to. Her eyes widened in shock after she saw the Pikachu.

"ASH! IS THAT YOU?"

The figure on the ground slowly stood up. The moonlight lit the figures face and establishing Dawn's assumption was true.

"It is you, why Ash?" Her voice was drenched with disappointment.

"Dawn, I, I can explain, I promise you I would never intentionally spy on you while you are bathing" Ash said whilst his head is bowed down. He was to ashamed to look Dawn in the face

"Ash, I never thought of you to be this type of person" Dawn uttered. Even though Dawn was angry she still believed there was a reasonable explanation for Ash's actions, "Well Ashy you better have a good reason."

"I DO!" He exclaimed quickly, "You see Brock asked me to come search for you and…" Ash continued and explained the whole story for Dawn, while Pikachu nodded his head to show that he vows everything his owner says is true. Piplup only gave Ash the 'stink eye' throughout the whole story

"I see…" Dawn said slowly, "you truly thought the bush sneezed?"

"Well, yeah kinda" Ash answered as he scratch the back of his head with a sheepish grin

"You know Ash, sometimes you are the densest person I know, but I like that about you" She smiled warmly with all the anger in her mind long gone.

Once again Ash bowed his head, but this time it is to hide the blush on his face.

"Well Ashy, turn around so that I can get dressed, Brock is probably worried sick" Dawn said and Ash obeyed.

After a while Dawn was dressed and the pair with their pokémon made their way back to the camp site. Brock was stirring the stew slowly as the pleasurable smell made his mouth water with anticipation. Dawn and Piplup were the first at the campsite, Ash and Pikachu closely followed.

"Aaaaa! You're finally back." Brock said when he looked up from the pot he was busy stirring, "Grab a seat, or well a log, the food is ready"

Dawn grabbed a log and tugged it towards the fire so that the log will suffice as a chair. Ash followed suite. Brock gave each of them a bowl of warm, steamy stew. He proceeded to give the pokémon their food. Soon supper was finished and the dishes was stacked in a bin so that it can be washed tomorrow.

"Well, I'm going to bed guys" Brock uttered as he got up and slowly walked towards his 'tent'.

"Good night'' Ash and Dawn said in unison.

It was a full moon and the crackling of the fire wood was the only sound that broke the silence. Dawn played with a stick by pushing it into the red coals. It was quite a cold night and a sudden cold wind cause to Dawn shiver. Ash took notice of this and scooted closer. This caused Dawn to smile.

"Are you cold?" Ash asked with the utmost concern in his voice.

"A little bit, but perhaps, if you put your arm around me I'll be a little bit warmer" Dawn replied. Ash eagerly obliged. Dawn snuggled into his chest area.

'Gosh her hair smells so pleasant' Ash couldn't help to think. He laid his head down so that his head was resting on top of hers. He gave her a soothing kiss on her head and then proceeded to rest his head on hers.

"Thanks for not being angry" Ash said in a hushed voice.

"No need to worry" Dawn smiled.

Slowly the pair went to sleep, excited for the possibilities for their new discovered romance…

 **HEY! Fellow FanFictioners! What is up! Guys, personally I felt that the story is A. Too short and B. Didn't flow properly if guys have any tips our suggestions on how I can improve on my work feel free to let me now. To my Beta Readers sorry I bypassed you guys on this one, I just had the strong urge to finally post something... I mean this story and countless others were just sitting on my PC for 2 years now. So I felt I just had to publish something.**

Until next time!


End file.
